The Swan Princess, CCS Style
by Bunny459
Summary: *I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA* Syaoran and Sakura are of royal blood and are descend to be wedded. Will it happen? or will the evil that has arroused stop it.
1. Prolouge

The Swan Princess, CCS style  
  
Legend  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
#'Singing in head'#  
  
#Singing out loud#  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
~The hall of the Kinomoto castle~  
  
Once upon a time there was a king named Fujitaka who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet..he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then happily, a daughter was born and she was given the name Sakura.  
  
~A grand hall in the Kinomoto Castle~  
  
Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Yelen and her young son Prince Syaoran. It was than that Fujitaka and Yelen happened upon the same idea. Syaoran and Sakura would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love..and join their kingdoms forever.  
  
~Somewhere under the castle~  
  
But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter Rothbart. Sakura's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Fujitaka's kingdom..by the means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault, Fujitaka attacked and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness.  
  
~The forest outside the Kinomoto Village~  
  
Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. "I'm not finished with you yet Fujitaka. Someday I'll get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!" That is what Rothbart clamed as he walked away from the village. Many feared King Fujitaka to king, but in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-to-distant summer...when Syaoran and Sakura would meet.. 


	2. And so they meet

The Swan Princess, CCS style  
Legend  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
#'Singing in head'#  
  
#Singing out loud#  
  
(Me Talking)  
~*Chapter 1: And So They Meet*~  
"Oh here they come! Hee-hee, hah-hah." Takashi chuckled running around the top of a tower in the Li Kingdom (Hee-hee I couldn't help myself). He continued to run around the tower and chuckle as King Fujitaka and his 4- year-old daughter Princess Sakura came around the bend towards the Li Kingdom like they would do every few summers from then on. Fujitaka turned around and told the guards behind them to stop so he could go in and introduce Sakura. Takashi went to blow the horn to tell Yelen and her 5- year-old son Prince Syaoran that the Kinomoto Kingdom was here. He blew it but no sound came out. Finally the nest that was blocking the horn flew out towards Yelen and her son.  
  
"Dear Yelen, lovely as ever." Fujitaka said as the nest came and landed on Yelen's head.  
  
"Heh-heh a nest." Yelen chuckled.  
  
"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Syaoran no doubt." Fujitaka said while winking at Yelen. Yelen bowed to Fujitaka and Sakura. Syaoran just turned his head away from them.  
  
"Welcome to our fair Kingdom Dear Fujitaka. And to you young Princess." Yelen said. Sakura looked up at her father and he nodded. Fujitaka pushed Sakura towards Yelen and Syaoran. "Go on Syaoran." Yelen chuckled. "Dear go on."  
  
"Mother!" Syaoran hissed at her.  
  
"Syaoran!" His mother hissed right back; she also pushed him into the centre of the two rulers. Syaoran looked back and glared at his mother before he spoke to Sakura.  
  
"Hello Princess Sakura, I'm very pleased to meet you." Syaoran said in a cold voice.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Prince Syaoran." Sakura said curtsying. Syaoran turned around and walked back toward his mother. Yelen stopped him and made him go back towards Sakura. Syaoran sighed and turned back around towards Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran both had very disgusted looks on their faces. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Yuck!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
#' I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box.'# (Syaoran)  
  
#'He looks conceded what a total bummer.'# (Sakura)  
  
#'If I get lucky I'll get chicken Pox.'# (Together)  
  
# So happy you could come. # (Syaoran)  
  
# So happy to be here. # (Sakura)  
  
#' How I'd like to run.'# (Together)  
  
# This is not my.# (Sakura whispered)  
  
# This isn't my Idea.. # (Syaoran whispered)  
  
# Of fun. # (Together they whisper)  
  
Syaoran and Sakura come running down the stairs. Sakura stops on them and trips Syaoran as he comes down. She jumps off the stairs on top of him.  
  
# The children seem to get along quite nicely. # (Yelen)  
  
# We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks. # (Fujitaka said as he drew a circle around their two lands on a map.)  
  
# My dear King Fujitaka that's my point precisely. # (Yelen sang as she poked him.)  
  
# It's such good parenting.. # (Fujitaka sang as he chuckled.)  
  
~*Outside in the courtyard*~  
  
# And politics. So happy we agree. # (Yelen)  
  
# I think we've got a deal. # (Fujitaka)  
  
# Syaoran's quite a catch. # (Yelen)  
  
# This is my idea.. # (Fujitaka sang as Yelen interrupted him.)  
  
# This is my idea.# (Yelen interrupted)  
  
# Of a match. # (Yelen)  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went by playing with their wooden swords. Yelen and Fujitaka chuckled as they pulled the two children away from each other.  
  
"And such fun." Yelen said as the two kids tried to get away from the adults.  
  
~*A few years pass before we see a 15-year-old Sakura *~  
  
# Good heavens, child don't dawdle we can't keep Syaoran waiting. # (Fujitaka)  
  
Sakura looked down from her balcony at her father and folded her arms. #I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick. #  
  
~*The Li Kingdom: 16 year-old Syaoran's room*~  
  
# They soon will be arriving. Is that respect your showing?! # (Yelen asked as Syaoran shot an arrow at a picture that he drew of Sakura.)  
  
# You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick. # (Syaoran said with a disgusted face)  
~*The Dock in the Li Kingdom*~  
  
Fujitaka walked of the ship to where Yelen was. # One day Prince Syaoran will be her intended. # (Fujitaka)  
  
# Splendid! # (Yelen laughed)  
  
Eriol took his slingshot out of his pocket and shot a tomato at Sakura. The tomato hit the side of the ship and splattered on Sakura's face. Sakura looked at them and glared.  
  
~*The Li Castle (Once again)*~  
  
# We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her! # (Syaoran sang as he slid down the stair railing.)  
  
"Hey fella's wait up!" Sakura called going after Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Quick put on some speed!" Eriol called to Syaoran.  
  
~*Outside at Syaoran and Eriol's tree house*~  
  
# When picking teams.. # (Syaoran)  
  
# .or friends. # (Eriol)  
  
# ..I never choose her. # (Syaoran)  
  
# You think she'd take a hint and learn to read! # (Eriol sang as he unrolled a sign that said "No Girls Allowed".)  
  
# This really isn't fair! # (Sakura)  
  
# We really couldn't care! # (Syaoran and Eriol)  
  
# Boy's it's all or none.. # (Sakura kicks the support beam and the tree house begins to fall)  
  
~*Sakura and Fujitaka riding away from the Li Kingdom*~  
  
# This is not my.. # (Sakura)  
  
# This isn't my idea.. # (Syaoran and Eriol)  
  
# ...of fun. # (All three of them sang as Sakura rode away with many injuries and Syaoran and Eriol got a Lecture from Yelen) (Syaoran and Eriol also have many injuries)  
  
# Long before the met, Syaoran and Sakura, were descend to be wedded. # (Crowd)  
  
~*Li castle: 17 year-old Syaoran*~  
  
# However anyone could see, # (Maids)  
  
# The only point on which they didn't disagree, #(Butlers)  
  
~*Kinomoto castle: 16 year-old Sakura *~  
  
# Was that the very thought of summertime, # (Maids)  
  
# Was dreaded. # (Maids and butlers)  
  
~*Li castle*~  
  
# She tries to talk me into playing dress-up, she's always flirting with the castle guards. # (Syaoran sang looking at Sakura "flirting" with the castle guards.)  
  
# I think you really sorta like her 'fess up. # (Eriol)  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in the game room playing poker.  
  
# Four seven's and a ten. # (Syaoran sang putting down his cards face up)  
  
# I think I've won again. # (Sakura sang also putting down her cards.)  
  
# Every time she's won. # (Eriol and Syaoran.)  
  
# This is my idea- # (Sakura)  
  
# This isn't my idea- # (Eriol and Syaoran)  
  
# Of fun. # (All three)  
  
~*The Town of the Li kingdom*~  
  
# We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited. At least we'll get our holiday to rest our ploughs and axes. # (Villagers)  
  
~*The Dock*~  
  
# Someday these two will marry. Two lands will be united. # (The villagers sang as Sakura shot a tomato at Syaoran) # And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes. #  
  
~*Kinomoto castle: Fujitaka's writing room*~  
  
#'What if Sakura doesn't go for the merger.'# (Fujitaka wrote a letter to Yelen and sang in his head)  
  
~*Li castle: Yelen's writing room*~  
  
#'Urge her!'# (Yelen wrote and sang back)  
  
(Half screen) ~*Sakura/ Syaoran's room*~  
  
Yelen/ Fujitaka knocked on 18 year-old Sakura and 19 year-old Syaoran's room. Both of them got up from their vanity/bed and closed the door when they tried to open it.  
  
# For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September. # (Both)  
  
~*Li castle: Hallway*~  
  
#'All their pushing and annoying hints.'# (Syaoran)  
  
~*Outside in the Li courtyard*~  
  
#'I've got bruises with their fingerprints.'# (Sakura thought as Fujitaka and Rogers (Rogers is the Li Kingdoms advisor I guess you could say.) picked her up by her arms and took her into the castle.)  
  
~*Li castle: Ballroom*~  
  
#'I can do much better I am sure.'# (Syaoran thought as he was pushed into the ballroom)  
  
#'He's so immature.'# (Sakura thought as she was also pushed into the ballroom)  
  
A few seconds passed before Sakura turns to look at Syaoran who she saw was also looking at her.  
  
#' I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone.'# (Sakura thought smiling at Syaoran)  
  
#'She started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan,'# (Syaoran thought walking towards Sakura as she did the same. They both met in the middle of the ballroom.)  
  
# So happy to be here. # (Sakura)  
  
#' 'Till now I never knew. '# (Syaoran)  
  
#'It is you I've been dreaming of.'# (Both)  
  
#'This is my idea-.'# (Syaoran)  
  
#'This is my idea-.'# (Sakura)  
  
At that moment Yelen and Fujitaka burst into the room with the maids and butlers on their tail.  
  
# Such a good idea it's such a charming and romantic notion. # (Fujitaka and Yelen)  
  
# This is my idea. # (Maids)  
  
# This is my idea. # (Butlers)  
  
# Such a good idea. # (Maids)  
  
# Such a good idea. # (Butlers)  
  
# Such a good idea, such a powerful and magic notion. This is exactly my idea of love. # (Maids and butlers)  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stared dancing around the now decorated and musical ballroom.  
  
#'This is my idea-'# Sakura thought stopping and looking into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
#'This is my idea-'# Syaoran thought also stopping and looking into Sakura's eyes.  
  
#' This is my idea.of.love.'# Syaoran and Sakura both thought as they came together in a passionate kiss.  
Well there is the end of chapter one. Sorry it took so long to get up. The next one should be up in about a week or two. I hope. Anyway please review! ^-^ 


	3. Heartbreak and Kidnapping

The Swan Princess, CCS style  
  
Legend  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
#'Singing in head'#  
  
#Singing out loud#  
  
(Me Talking)  
  
Note: If you want to hear the songs you can download them on kazaa. Just type in The Swan princess. The names in the song are different from mine so.yeah. R+R.  
  
~*Chapter 2- Heartbreak and kidnapping*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran broke the kiss from lack of air. Everyone cheered and applauded.  
  
"Arrange the marriage!" Syaoran exclaimed to the crowd. Yelen happily laughed and latched herself on to Fujitaka's neck out of happiness. The crowd cheered even louder. Sakura looked around at all the cheering people and frowned.  
  
"Wait." Sakura  
  
"What? You're all I ever wanted. Your beautiful!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
(Syaoran's a little selfish isn't he?!)  
  
"Thank you. But what else?" Sakura asked wondering if he loved her for who she was or just for her beauty.  
  
"What else?!" Syaoran asked confused as to why she asked him that. Sakura stood there for a minute.  
  
"Is beauty all that matters to you?" She asked hurt.  
  
"Syaoran what else?" Yelen asked from the side hoping her son would give the right answer.  
  
"I..I..ummmmm..what else is there?" Syaoran asked. From the side Rogers made the sound of an error buzzer. Yelen started to whimper and cry.  
  
~*The next morning: Li kingdom*~  
  
Sakura and Fujitaka were sitting on their horses saying goodbye to Li's. "We tried Yelen. No one can say we didn't try." Fujitaka than turned to Sakura. "Say goodbye Sakura."  
  
"Goodbye." She said.  
  
"Goodbye??" Fujitaka asked wanting her to be polite.  
  
"Prince Syaoran." She finished off what she had started to say before. Yelen nudged Syaoran in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Mother!" Syaoran hissed.  
  
"Syaoran!" She hissed right back.  
  
"Goodbye Princess." Syaoran said reluctantly. The Kinomoto's rode away after that was said and done. After they were out of sight Yelen started yelling.  
  
"ALL THESE YEARS OF PLANNING!! WASTED!!!!!" Yelen yelled so loud the birds flew out of the trees startled by her voice.  
  
~*A few hours later: Li Kingdom game tower*~  
  
"What else is there?! She says, "Is beauty all that maters?" and you say what else is there?!" Rogers exclaimed.  
  
"It was dumb I know." Syaoran said and sighed.  
  
"You should write a book. "How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less"." Rogers aid sarcastically.  
  
"Heh-heh. Your turn Prince Syaoran." Eriol said chuckling cause he had just done a bit of cheating in their little game of chess. He turned from Rogers to his game.  
  
"I didn't know what else to say." Syaoran said while planning his move. He than turned back towards Rogers. Eriol cheated again by pretending that he had got his queen.  
  
Eriol gasped. "You lost your queen Syaoran!"  
  
"That's twice in one day!" Syaoran exclaimed annoyed. He played his move and turned toward Rogers again.  
  
"Think you must see something other than Sakura's beauty." Rogers Exasperated.  
  
"Ha! Of course I do Rogers. She's like, you know.how about.and than.I mean am I right?" Syaoran asked not sure how to explain what he felt. "I don't know how to say it." He looked at the chessboard while thinking. He brought hi s head up fast when he thought of something. "I'll prove it to her! I'll prove my love!!" Syaoran exclaimed as he moved his chess piece. "Checkmate!"  
  
"Huh?!" Eriol looked at the chessboard confused at how he had lost even thought he cheated. (Hee hee Poor Eriol!)  
  
~*The Forest: Outside the Kinomoto Kingdom*~  
  
"Today's the day Fujitaka. Everything you own, everything you love.will be mine!" Rothbart whispered to himself.  
  
~*Inside the Kinomoto's carriage*~  
  
"I-I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" Fujitaka asked slightly confused at his daughter's behavior that afternoon.  
  
"I needed to know that he loves me for just being me." Sakura explained with a sad look in her eyes. Just by looking at her Fujitaka could tell that she loved Syaoran very deeply and was hurt when Syaoran answered her at the Li castle. From inside the carriage they heard the coach driver telling the horses to stop.  
  
Fujitaka turned towards Sakura. "Stay inside Sakura." Fujitaka stepped out of the carriage to see what was happening.  
  
~*The Li kingdom: Front hall*~  
  
A man burst through the doors hurt and tired. Syaoran ran over to him to make sure he was all right. "It's King Fujitaka's captain."  
  
"We-we were attacked. A great animal." Fujitaka's captain said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Sakura?!" Syaoran suddenly got up and bolted out the door.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait!!" Rogers called after him. Syaoran Got on his horse and rode through the pouring rain toward the now destroyed Kinomoto carriage.  
  
~*The disaster scene*~  
  
Syaoran jumped off his horse and ran to where the carriage was now tipped over and destroyed. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out when he got there. "Sakura?" He asked looking in what was left of the carriage. "SAKURA!!!" He yelled. He than heard very heavy breathing behind him; it was King Fujitaka. "King Fujitaka." Syaoran said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Syaoran." Fujitaka spoke with some difficultly.  
  
"Who did this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It came so quickly! A g-great animal!" Fujitaka said becoming very short of breath.  
  
"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked concerned for Sakura's safety.  
  
"Listen to me, Syaoran! It's not what it seems! It's not what is seems!" Fujitaka exclaimed.  
  
"What's not? Where is Sakura?!" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Sakura.is.Sakura.is." Fujitaka gasped for breath. "G-gone." And with that last word he died. Syaoran fell to his knees and cried out Sakura's name.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
  
~*A castle: Swan Lake*~  
  
There were two people standing at the side of the lake and there was a swan in the lake in front of them.  
  
"Oh now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Sakura. It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up." Rothbart cut himself off as the swan started to transform. The Swan turned into a woman; that woman was Sakura. "And that's how it works every night, you have to be on the lake of course. And when the moonlight touches your wings." Sakura walked out of the water and glared at Rothbart than started to walk off. "Now, look Sakura, this sort of stuff doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want is, is your father's kingdom."  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at him. "Take it than, you have enough power!" She hissed at him.  
  
"Nah! Tried that already. Once you steel something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I marry the only heir.to the thrown, we'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, King and Queen. You know." Rothbart said trying to persuade her.  
  
"Never!!" Sakura yelled at him and walked off.  
  
"Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan. No matter where you are." Rothbart chuckled evilly. Sakura fell to her knees and broke down crying.  
  
Note: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. From now on I will give no more promises on updating. Anyway please review. 


	4. Target Practice

The Swan Princess, CCS Style  
  
Legend  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
#'Singing in head'#  
  
#Singing out loud#  
  
(Me Talking)  
  
~*Chapter 3- Target Practice*~  
  
~*The Li Kingdom: Courtyard*~  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, and Rogers were all in the courtyard getting ready for target practice.  
  
"The musicians are not happy." Rogers told Syaoran.  
  
"I know, but I have to practice." Syaoran explained while putting orange chalk covered arrows in his quiver and blue ones in Eriol's.  
  
"Oh no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of..." Rogers paused for a second when he picked up the bucket that had chalk dust in it still. He hit the bottom of it and he wound up getting orange chalk dust in his face. ".Fun."  
  
"The great animal is not going to give her up without a fight." Syaoran said to Rogers with a blindfold over his eyes.  
  
"Your not still thinking she's alive?" Rogers asked him wiping the last bit of chalk dust off his face.  
  
"When I find the great animal, Rogers, I'll find Sakura." Syaoran said  
  
"Oh Syaoran, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that." Rogers said to him. He was worried that Syaoran would never get over the fact the Sakura might not even be alive anymore.  
  
"Well the whole kingdom is wrong. Sakura's alive, and I'm gonna find her. You ready Eriol?" He told him getting his one of his arrows out.  
  
"No peeking." Rogers told Eriol while he was looking around lifting his blindfold up. "Animals assemble!" Rogers called to the musicians in the courtyard.  
  
"Lord Rogers I must object. We are musicians!" Ayei complained to him.  
  
"The servants had the day off. We had to use someone." Rogers explained.  
  
"But I'm an artist not a boar!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Could have fooled me." Rogers said under his breath.  
  
"Come on guys they're harmless." Syaoran said to them. #We are a band and not a band of animals. This Masquerade.# (whole band)  
  
#Is more than I can bear# (Musician dressed as bear)  
  
#There goes my reputation, it's awful this humiliation # (whole band. Hans comes out trying to put on his other flipper. Hans got the duck costume. He ended up bumping into the band members and knocking them down.)  
  
#And I've the lions share. #  
  
"Down on all fours please and growl Ferociously!" He waited a few seconds. The musicians just stood there. "Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!" He waited another few seconds. Than, a musician dressed as a white rabbit gave a huge roar. Rogers Almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Not you Wesley! You're a r-r-rabbit for heavens sake!" Rogers yelled at him. Wesley just thumped his foot on the ground a few times. "Archers! Ready! Set! Go!" He pulled their blindfolds off and they stared.  
  
Unfortunaly Eriol got confused. "W-whoa whoa! AHHH!!!" He fell down on while trying load his bow. As for Syaoran he was hitting all of them. He saw three of them behind a bush.  
  
"Duck!" The Musician dressed as a fox yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Hans popped up and got hit in the jaw. Eriol chased after the white rabbit hoping to hit it for big points, but when he shot his arrow Wesley hit his arrow back at him with a thick tree branch and it hit him in the face.  
  
"Duck!" The musician dressed as a bear yelled.  
  
"What?!" Hans popped up and once again got hit in the head with Syaoran's arrow. (poor Hans!)  
  
~*Li courtyard: Porch*~  
  
# Day after day all the prince ever does is.practice, practice, practice. # (all the kings, queens, dukes, etc clinked their tea cups together)  
  
#Thinking of her and the way that it was. # (Yelen)  
  
#Practice, practice, practice. # (everyone. One of Syaoran's arrows flew by and hit Yelen's teacup and broke it. She also got orange chalk dust all over her nose.)  
  
#He's not happy 'til he has attacked us. # (Hans went running across al the table and ruined Yelen's tea party. Everyone ducked as another one of Syaoran's arrows flew by.)  
  
A bunch of the musicans were hiding behind a tree and when the poked their heads out Syaoran shot them all, as Eriol ran by chasing Wesley still trying to hit him. Syaoran turned around and hit Hans which sent him sliding down a hill and running into the other musicians, they all ended up on his shoulders while he kept on sliding.  
  
"Twelve seconds!" Rogers shouted.  
  
#Day after Day all the prince ever does.practice, practice, practice. Thinking of her and the way that it was. Practice, practice, practice. # (Everyone. Hans slid up another hill and everyone flew off his shoulders and Syaoran once again hit everyone of them while in the air.)  
  
#If we had refused he would of sacked us. # (musicians)  
  
"Five seconds!" Rogers shouted again.  
  
#So we live a life of target practice . # (musicians. Eriol had Wesley against a tree and tried shooting him tree times. He missed every time.)  
  
"Three, two." Rogers counted down.  
  
#.practice, practice!# (everyone. Syaoran saw Wesley and shot an arrow at him as he was jumping into a bush.)  
  
"Time!!!" Roger shouted. "Animals assemble for counting. Aha! Very good, very good." Rogers said as he went down the row counting the points that Syaoran got. "You scored plenty of 5-pointers that's for sure." He said looking at Hans.  
  
"Sorry, Hans, why don't you take a few days off?" Syaoran chuckled, wiping calk dust off of his face.  
  
" Moose are worth 2 points, 16 hits.that equals a score of, a total of 32. Ten 7-pointers." Rogers said. While he wasn't looking Eriol hit Wesley 3 times with one of his arrows to make it look like he had hit him. ".And fourteen 3-pointers, for a total of 298. Well done, Syaoran! Now Eriol, lets see for you..ummmmm zero and zero and uh nothing, and nil, and uh zip!" he said looking down the row for blue on the "animals". "And last but not least the elusive 100-point.white rabbit." Rogers took a look at Wesley and almost dropped the quill he was writing with.  
  
"I believe that's 300 points Rogers." Eriol told him while walking to stand behind him.  
  
"Good shooting Eriol." Syaoran praised him, not knowing what Eriol had done.  
  
"Well, write it down. 300 to 298." Eriol told Rogers while marking it down.  
  
"Oh but wait just a moment, Rogers." Syaoran chuckled and told Wesley to turn around. He lifted up the cotton ball tail and they saw the orange print from Syaoran's arrow on his butt. He chuckled again. "Sorry Eriol."  
  
Eriol laughed. "You're a great marksman Syaoran. One of the best, but it takes more than good aim, it takes courage." He said. While Eriol was saying this Rogers got an evil look on his face.  
  
"Well than! How about a quick round of catch and fire?" Rogers asked with the same evil look on his face.  
  
"Ca-ca-ca-ca-catch and fire? You mean me?!" Eriol asked shocked.  
  
"You're the only on with enough c-c-c-c-c-courage." Rogers said while making fun of Eriol. Eriol just continued to look shocked and blubbered.  
  
Note: Sorry this one took long to update too!! But I won't be able to update for a while now cause I'm going to my trailer for a few weeks. Sorry. Please review! 


End file.
